Broken Trust
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Ch3 now up! Lita suffers the worst night of her life but finds a soft shoulder... - Lita-Christian
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

The woman had to fight to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. As she tossed all of her belongings into her black bag, she could feel them welling up in her hazel eyes, and she had to sniffle, as her nose threatened to run as well. 

She eyed her little dog, Mason, a wire-haired daschund mix, as he sat nestled in her other bag - and doing so practically threatened her even more to cry. Hell, she wanted to just flat out bawl... 

Damn it... She couldn't believe it... What she had begun to think of as the happiest night of her life had become a nightmare. Matt Hardy, with whom she'd dated on and off for nearly the last three years, had switched shows - he'd left SmackDown and come to RAW - and surprised her tonight. And what a surprise it truly had been... 

She'd been a guest on Y2J Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel. Jericho had proceeded to humiliate her by rubbing in the fact that, after breaking her neck and making such a wonderful comeback, she'd lost her Women's title shot against champion Molly Holly at Survivor Series the night before. 

Y2J had announced something about a person who was in the back coming out. She'd instantly felt her temper rising and told him that if he was talking about Christian, he was the _last_ person she wanted to see... 

...But he hadn't been referring to Christian. No, not at all... 

And then, out from the back had come Matt... She'd been so surprised, so thrilled to see him. 

It had appeared that the dark-haired man was about to propose marriage to her - he'd taken her hand and gotten down on one knee before her - but things were interrupted when Molly's music hit. And when she looked up toward the ramp, the angry brunette was there, a microphone in hand. Molly had complained that _she_ was Women's champion, yet the _woman_ in the ring was still the center of attention. And, at Jericho's suggestion, the beef had led to a mixed tag match - herself and Matt versus Molly and a partner of her choosing - Eric Bischoff... 

Despite the fact that Bischoff was now the sole General Manager of RAW - after his team had become victorious at Survivor Series - the diva had felt no fear. On the contrary, she'd been, if anything, _over_confident... 

That had proven to be a big mistake... 

When she'd been in the ring with the GM - _after_ having gone toe-to-toe with tough Molly - she'd gone to her corner to tag in Matt... 

...And he'd jumped off the apron to the arena floor. He'd _refused_ to be tagged in, to _help_ her... 

While she'd been shocked, distracted and questioning him, Bischoff had taken advantage and pinned her. 

Oh, God... Her _job_ had been on the line... That bastard had threatened he'd fire her should Team Austin lose last night... _That_ was bad enough, but the way he'd done it... 

Matt had then gone into the ring to basically humiliate her. The 'question' he'd had for her had been as far removed from 'Will you marry me?' as possible. Instead, he'd demanded, 'How can you be so selfish?!' Then, he'd yelled into her face, 'We are through!!!' 

As these brand new memories flooded her mind, Lita felt tears finally slipping down her cheeks. 

By now, she was in the arena hallway, and all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there... 

Damn it... She was such a butterfingers tonight... She stooped to retrieve the keys to her rental car, which she'd dropped... 

...And looked up to see Christian standing over her...   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

"Ch-Christian?" Lita managed, her voice soft and quavering. Damn it, she was about ten seconds away from breaking down. 

"Lita, I'm glad I caught you..." the short-haired blond man said. 

The redhead nearly winced. 

"Well, I'm gone - I have no more job!" she explained. "Bischoff fired me!" 

"No," the Canadian said. "You're *not* fired - I got you your job back." 

Lita cocked her head to one side, her hazel eyes narrowing. She couldn't take this, not now. She wasn't feeling strong enough to deal with any games Christian might be trying to play with her - not now. 

"What are you talking about? You heard him out there!" 

"It's true," the blond man said, his blue eyes gentle as they gazed upon her lovely but sad face. "Remember the favor Bischoff promised each of us who were on his team last night at Survivor Series?" 

The diva nodded, her head slightly down. Damn, Christian hated seeing this beautiful woman looking so unhappy. But he was going to change her mood. 

"Well, I used my favor to get you your job back..." 

Lita raised her head as she studied his face, her eyes widening slightly. 

"What?" 

"You're not fired, Lita. You still have your job." 

"You... You did that for *me*?" 

Christian nodded. 

"I couldn't just sit back and not do something after what Matt and Bischoff pulled out there. You didn't deserve that..." 

A small smile began to take residence on the redhead's face. 

"I... I can't believe you did that!" She actually let out a chuckle, and the blond man felt so good for it. He'd grown to love the sound of her laughter. And that was only one of the things he loved about her. 

He nodded, lowering his head just a bit in an almost self-effacing manner. The truth was, he'd done what he had not only for Lita, but also for himself. After the two of them had steadily been growing closer, at least as nothing more than friends - he was okay with just having that, if it was all she wanted - he didn't want to see her gone. He wanted her in his life, and because of the nature of the business they were in, it would be hard to keep in touch if she were gone from it. 

Christian was astonished as he suddenly realized tears had come to Lita's eyes. She was actually starting to cry over this. 

"Sweetheart, don't cry..." he said softly, reaching out and grasping one of his arms. 

She shook her head, another chuckle escaping her. 

"I can't help it," she spoke. "You... What you did was so sweet... And no one's been that nice to me in a long time. Thank you, Christian..." 

The Canadian felt himself actually blushing, and a tiny smile came to his handsome face as he shyly ducked his head. He reached down and patted Mason, Lita's little dog, on the head. The wire-haired daschund mix gave him a lick on the hand in return. 

When Christian raised his eyes back to the redhead, he caught her gazing at him with a soft smile on her face. 

"Listen, I'm done here for the night... Would you like to grab a bite to eat, or some coffee or something?" he asked, trying his darndest not to sputter or stammer. Although they'd been hanging out a lot and growing closer for the last little while, he couldn't help feeling a small bit intimidated. Lita was such a beautiful and kickass woman - literally. He was so afraid he might do or say something to screw up their newfound friendship - or anything more that might happen to develop. 

"Christian," the diva responded, "I would *love* to..." 

The blond man was slightly surprised by her answer - so much so that he nearly did a double-take. Then, recovering himself quickly enough so that she apparently didn't notice, he spoke again. 

"Great! So... Shall we?" With that, Christian made a gesture with one arm, and Lita linked her own into his, smiling up at him brightly. She was thrilled at how drastically her mood had improved, and in such a short span of time. 

They didn't noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them from a little further down the hallway.   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Christian and Lita disappeared, the two who'd been spying on them stepped out of the shadows of the corridor in which they'd hidden. 

"Damn," a feminine voice spat, and her companion nearly flinched at her usage of the word, as the woman was not normally one to use such a word. "I can't believe he did that!" Molly Holly placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head, her shoulder-length brown hair fluttering slightly in the process. "What the heck are we supposed to do now?" 

"I... don't know," Gail Kim replied, the Asian diva's face transforming into a frown that quickly became a scowl. 

"Matt is not going to like this," the little brunette said, blinking as she craned her neck as though to try to catch a glimpse of the pair who'd gone out to the parking lot. She scowled, her hands clenching into fists. "Stupid man... Probably just got her job back to get one thing and one thing only." 

Gail looked into the other diva's face with surprise. 

"You mean...?" 

"Oh, please! What else did you think I meant?" Molly snapped impatiently. "Of course I mean..." She shook her head again, her blue eyes rolling heavenward at the naivete of the other woman. "Come on, let's get it over with... Let's go tell Matt the news." 

Lita sat in the passenger's seat of the car, her right hand absently stroking Mason's head as she eyed the man behind the wheel. She was filled with wonder as she gazed at Christian, who seemed oblivious to her gentle scrutiny as he drove. Something was all aflutter inside her chest, her heart swelling. 

She wondered... She really wondered about him using his favor from Eric Bischoff for being a part of the team that had won at the Survivor Series the previous night, putting Stone Cold Steve Austin out of commission. As long as she'd known the blond man, he'd always been the type of person to put his own needs before those of anyone else. Yet, he'd not given a single thought to himself this time, and had instead gotten her job back. It warmed up her insides just thinking about it, and recalling his softly spoken words as he'd told her. 

The redhead held her tongue for the moment, instead choosing to continue gazing at him with tenderness. There would be plenty of time to talk later on. And then, as these thoughts entered her mind, Christian pulled the rental into the parking lot of a diner. He expertly put the car in park, then braked and turned to discover her staring at him. 

For some reason, as their eyes met, Lita felt her heart pounding extra hard, and a tiny smile crossed her lips as her breath caught in her throat. She suddenly didn't feel the least bit shy or timid, and she was glad to be there - with him. Life was funny... Only a few short weeks ago, she'd always thought of the blond man as such a creep, one who was sneaky and always seeking his own agenda, but now... Now was a completely different story, and she was looking at Christian in a whole new light. 

A smile quirked at his lips, and the short-haired man arched a brow in amusement as he realized she'd been studying him for awhile. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing," the redhead said, her face flushing slightly, though not so much as in embarrassment as something else. She ducked her head for a beat, the smile still present on her pretty face as she ran a hand quickly through her hair. Then, looking back up to meet his deep blue eyes, she spoke again. "I was just... thinking, that's all." 

Christian's smile blossomed into more of a grin. 

"Gotcha," he said with a chuckle. With that, he undid his seatbelt, unlocked the door and stepped out. Then, as Lita was doing the same, the blond man surprised her even more by swiftly coming around to her side, and he held the door open for her, reaching out with one hand to help her out. 

She was astounded at the gentlemanly gesture. It touched her so profoundly... She'd never known Christian could be so sweet and chivalrous. It was an acute reminder of the fact that he was evidently the exact opposite of Matt. And why thoughts of her jerk of a now ex-boyfriend should cross her mind now confused her. She didn't want to think of him as she stepped out of the vehicle, gingerly holding onto the bag that contained little Mason, the blond man slamming the door shut behind them. And then, as they turned to head to the restaurant, she felt his arm around her waist, and a series of shivers ran up her spine. 

This all felt so good, so right... And then... 

"Shit..." 

Christian's face just about fell as he turned to examine her with worry. 

"What is it? What's wrong, Lita?" he asked. 

The diva shook her head. 

"It's just that... damn it, I don't think they're gonna let me in there." She looked down at her bag, her hands gesturing toward the cute little wire-haired dog nestled within. 

"Oh... you're probably right," the short-haired blond Canadian agreed. "You know, I didn't even think of that. But I'll tell you what." He smiled as he looked down at Mason, the dog's brown eyes bright, his little pink tongue poking out of his mouth as Christian reached down with one hand to pat him affectionately on the head. Then, the blond man's blue gaze returned to Lita's hazel eyes. "Let's just get something to go, and head back to the hotel. We can talk there." 

Lita smiled again, nodding. 

"Yeah, I like that idea... Let's do it."   
  
  
  


Part 4 

Back 


End file.
